ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MilkyThief/Talk like a Pirate Quest 2015 Guide! (iRO)
Originally posted on the WarpPortal Forums on 2015 May 20. Holy crap, it's been a while huh? Yes, yes I know this guide technically already exists but... Mine are more fun :P 'Start' Prontera Chivalry Talk to Coastal Guard, located in the top left corner of Prontera. Ask him about the monsters becoming more hostile. After that, he will send you to his guildmate, in Alberta, or Izlude depending on your level. He will ask you to kill 20 Enraged Lara and 10 Enraged Kaphas around the town. The Izlude Costal Guard NPC is currently taking a dip... (Thank god it isn't a skinny dip....) Note: Other enraged monsters also spawn in Izlude. Intentional or not, they are aggressive. Noobs beware. Once the monsters are defeated, Guard Lieutenant tells us to go to the Sunken Ship. The best way to get there is through the Alberta Marina. Once on the Island, we talk to Guard General, and he directs us to Familiar Lady. After questioning her and learning that she is really Izlude Irene, she informs us that the pirates are not behind this attack. She then directs us to Wyse the Unlikely in Einbroch. He is on the airship literately. After traveling to Wyse, he tells us we need to find Aneka near the Weapon Shop. Pirate Aneka is near the weapon shop in Einbroch and she needs are help smuggling booze over. In order to continue, you need one of two options: A. Have the skill "Cloaking" learned as a thief class. B. Use the Lighthalzen disguise. (Geek Glasses and Grampa Beard) You can buy them in Lighthalzen. Note: If you choose option B you need to wear the gear, not just have them in your inventory. Once ready, talk to Aneka again. She tells us to go talk to Fiona, who is next to Wyse on the airship. Quartermaster = Fiona After talking to Fiona talk to Wyse and have him warp you to Einbeck Now the fun begins. Mission: "Steal some blueprints for a drill being constructed to mine minerals from the ocean floor." Location: Building on your right. Blue = H-N Building Orange = Drillomatic Robot After entering the building, talk to H-N Receptionist behind the counter. Ask her about disturbances and she tells you to leave. Pssshhhhhhh rules. We need to find H-N Researcher, who by some means of stupidity, lost the blueprints for the drill. She lost them, so you can't steal them. Luckily, they keep a spare at the drill itself. So head outside and on the streets of Einbeck is the drill. The Drillomatic is locked by a password system, and you need to guess the password in order to get the blueprints. Note: To talk to the Drillomatic, you have to walk into it. This is bugged when someone else is standing on it. Lazy mans route - Once you have cracked the code, take the blue prints and run. Head back to Wyse, and he will take you on board his ship. Inside talk to Aneka. Aneka tells us she needs are help once again to help out a gunner. Return to the ships deck, and talk to The Gunner on the top deck. He has you play a minigame to help him. 'Minigame guide' After beating the minigame, you are dropped of near Byalan Dungeon Floor 5. Talk to the Supervisor near by. Oh man time for the fun.... The supervisor tells us that the workers keep getting attacked, so they disguised themselves as Galapagos to hide. She then gives us a mercenary scroll that summons a Galapagos for 30 min. We need to escort the Galapagos to the drill in order to shut it down. Talk to the gatekeeper, and escort the Galapagos mercenary to the south east corner of the map. Once the the Galapagos engineer will disable the drill. You will be warped back to Alberta Island, and there you will talk to the Pirate Medic. After that explanation of what happened, talk to Izlude Irene for your reward. Note: The quest appears to be repeatable every 20 hours, or you can give a Reset Stone to the Costal Guard NPC in Prontera. 'Reward' Renewal: And some base & job exp. iRO Website Classic: And that wraps up another guide. Thanks so much for reading and +1'ing. I love you all. Talk like a Pirate Quest 2015 Guide! (iRO)